


Over Again

by sonus



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Unrequited Love, messages to future self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonus/pseuds/sonus
Summary: Ten years is a long time.Not long enough to fall out of love though.
Relationships: Son Dongpyo/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Challenge #7 — Mix It Up





	Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to this little something... this one was written for the 'if only you knew...' theme and yes the tags...it is what it is lol :D
> 
> hope you will enjoy~

One, two, three.

Hyeongjun takes a deep breath and hits record on his family's old camera he found amongst other rarely used items in the attic.

"Hey future me, are you doing all right?"

Hyeongjun wonders why did he let Dongpyo drag him into doing this.

Well, okay that's a lie, he knows exactly why it only took five minutes for his best friend to convince him.

In truth, he would go along with anything Dongpyo proposes because…

"I hope you are. By this point, you're about to celebrate your 22nd birthday right? Ten years is a long time!"

The more Hyeongjun talks the more confident he feels. This is sort of fun, relaying a message to this stranger that he will become in the future. How much will change? At what point in life will he be?

"First of all, I hope you decided to continue dancing because I'm having so much fun with it right now."

He spares a glance at his sports bag he has deposited by the bed. It's been only a few months since he has started on his newest hobby but the way Dongpyo complies his moves with stars in his eyes tells Hyeongjun he won't be giving it up anytime soon.

"It's important to be happy and surrounded by people you love, huh?" he asks the empty room and the red light on the camera blinks at him as if questioning his words.

"On that note," he takes a deep breath and swallows, hard. There is this feeling in his chest, this complicated tangle that doesn't seem to go away no matter how hard he wills it to. "Hyeongjun ah, how is it going with Dongpyo? I hope you didn't let him go. I hope you…"

There are so many things Hyeongjun can say, wants to say but the lump in his throat makes him pause.

He has so many hopes, so many dreams. Pictures of himself and Dongpyo running through the night, fingers intertwined. Daydreams full of Dongpyo's contagious laughter.

He can't say anything out loud, too scared of what the future might bring.

"I hope you take care," he finishes quickly.

In the end, Hyeongjun doesn't have it in him to finish that sentence.

xxx

"Come on, come on!" Dongpyo's voice is loud, on the border of becoming a whine, and Hyeongjun laughs despite the tightness in his chest. "I've waited for this for so long!"

That makes Hyeongjun snort loudly.

"Have you been counting down? Tell me you haven't."

Dongpyo tries to hide a smile.

"I haven't," he says just as Hyeongjun asked him to but it's clear from his tone that he is barely holding back laughter and the statement is obviously not true.

"Liar," Hyeongjun calls him out. Dongpyo smiles his most innocent smile.

If anything, Hyeongjun's best friend hasn't changed one bit in all the years that passed since they had buried two little wooden boxes in Hyeongjun's backyard.

Without permission, of course.

The last part should probably be enough to explain why Hyeongjun finds himself dressed in dark clothes in his own backyard long past bedtime with Dongpyo's hand in his just before his 22nd birthday.

The older is definitely too loud.

"Tone it down a little or my parents will call the police on us," he whispers but his voice lacks force and so Dongpyo ignores his comment and continues to hop around with excitement.

Hyeongjun would probably be excited too, the perspective of looking back on his younger self and seeing how much he has improved, exciting if not for a little detail. A dark thought sitting at the back of his mind, impossible to forget.

"I wish we could send a message back to us from years ago," Dongpyo says suddenly and Hyeongjun jumps up, startled. It's as if his best friend can read his mind. "Imagine how awestruck young Dongpyo and Hyeongjun would be! You are opening your own dance studio soon and I'm finishing university. And…"

Hyeongjun closes his eyes and squeezes, hard. He knows what's coming and he hates the way his stupid heart still drops despite the long years that have passed.

Oh If only you knew...

"And I'm also moving in with Minhee! I think we are both doing good," Dongpyo finishes. Hyeongjun can feel the unspoken words that neither of them needs to say: ' _And we are still best friends_ '.

And I'm still in love with you.

xxx

Hyeongjun doesn't open his box while Dongpyo is around despite his best friend's loud protests. He helps Dongpyo play his own recording and they watch in silence as small Dongpyo goes on and on about dogs and school.

There's a short section at the end that makes Hyeongjun freeze and stare at the screen without blinking.

"And to almost twenty two year old Hyeongjun! Because I know for a fact he will be watching it with me," Dongpyo lets out a small laugh at that and turns to him with sparks in his eyes. "I bet you won't show me your recording but that's okay. I'm glad you're still in my life because I'm sure _you are_. Thank you for sticking around."

"See, me from ten years ago knows even the twenty two year old version of you so well," Dongpyo laughs after the video finishes and they are left in comfortable silence.

Ten years is a long time but Hyeongjun guesses he really hasn't changed that much.

It's Dongpyo who did change.

A lot.

"I guess," he says and looks away, unable to keep a straight face anymore.

He is so close to breaking then, so close to letting all his secrets spill.

For twelve year old Dongpyo there was no Minhee, there was just Hyeongjun.

For twelve year old Hyeongjun there was already no hope and he can clearly see it in his own eyes on the recording that he watches later that night.

And this time he doesn't stop the tears when they come.

**Author's Note:**

> anddd thats all today hehe :D
> 
> kudos and comments make my day<3


End file.
